dangers untold
by fantasy-elf
Summary: clopin lovers! i read all the clopin fanfics on the internet and decided we need more of em... so here we go... clopin i love you!


I sat there, Excitement tingling all over my body. Today was the day; the festival of fools.

In the past I had never been to such festivities such as these, my mother always said I was 'too young' and now here I was for the first time watching, eating ,drinking and just….being merry with the rest of Paris.

There were acrobats , puppeteers, dancers, musicians, clowns, gypsies, contortionists, town villagers, lords and ladies, magicians, fire eaters, muscle men and jugglers all in one joyful celebration.

Everyone was happy, not cheerless face to be seen ,except one; judge Claude Frollo.

I noticed throughout the merrymaking he just sat there and glare loathingly at the scene around him with disdain. His long bony fingers gripping the arms of his throne and jaw clenched tightly closed as if glued permanently. His face looked drawn in , pale and in a strange way weak and fragile. I didn't know a lot about this man but I knew enough to know - by the conversation between my mother and her friends - that he was not one to be messed with. There was certain air about him; filled with power and authority which made me fear him a little.

I felt a hand on my elbow and a soft familiar voice ask me -

" Annette are you ok, you seem a little quite, are you not enjoying the celebration."

I looked up to see my mother, her soft green eyes gently looking down on me.

"oh yes mother! Of course I'm enjoying myself but…" I replied but then stopped half way and turned back to Frollo.

" what is it dearest." she asked again, I turned back to her to see her looking at Frollo as well.

" why is judge Claude Frollo not enjoying the festival like everyone else, does he not like it."

I saw her look down and by the look in her eyes she was pondering her words carefully, finally she sighed and whispered-

" No dearest. Frollo does not like the festival of fools."

" why ever not."

" Gypsies." was the quite answer I got.

"Gypsies?"

" He loathes them more than anything, and they him."

" My friend jenny said that he hunts gypsies down and locks them away in a dark dungeon to rot." I stated but it had a question behind- "is it true?"

" Yes it is true, but worry not….. Frollo can't harm them here. Today is the one day when all humans put aside their differences and be one."

I smiled at the thought of having a world with no hatred or differences, but was soon brought out of my reverie when the crowd began to sing-

Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules  
Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools  
It's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the feast of ...

Fools!- a cheerful voice joined the song.

I watched as a strangely dressed man slid out on his knees in front of the crowd from behind the choir.

The clothes he wore were funny looking…. And well, _funny looking._

The front of his tunic was a dark purple on the left side and a blue colour on the right; as was his long sleeves only this time purple on the right and blue on the left. His nicely fitting tights were also designed like the tunic only one leg was purple and the other striped purple and yellow. His jester shoes were blue with little golden bells hanging on the points. Black - not leather - gloves covering all the way up to his elbows. His -what looked to be a- short poncho was yellow with more bells hanging off the corners.

With Jet black hair -just past the ears but not to the shoulders- and a nicely trimmed goatee.

I noticed a golden ring hanging from his left ear, he also had a purple mask covering the top half of his face and blue hat with a yellow feather on the top.

Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day  
It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!

_Topsy turvy!_

Ev'rything is upsy daysy!

_Topsy turvy!_

Ev'ryone is acting crazy  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day

_Topsy Turvy!  
_  
Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

_Topsy Turvy!_

Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais  
Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of "Januervy"

_All because it's Topy Turvy Day!_

At this point the crowd grew silent and the strange man began to dance around the crowd-

Come one, come all!

Hurry, hurry, here's your chance

See the myst'ry and romance  
Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Esmeralda  
Dance!

At the last part he threw his fist down; the crowd gasp as purple mist enclosed him. When the cloud disappeared he was gone.

The stage had been taken over by another figure- a gypsy woman.

With wavy black hair down to her back , dressed in an exotic red dress hugging her generous curves.

When music started to play; She began to dance around on the stage, slowly inching towards Frollo, then she leans in as if she was going to kiss him but then quickly grabs his hat and covers his face with it; everyone doubled over with laughter except -of course- Frollo who look like a beetroot at this point. I watched as the gypsy girl cart wheeled back over to the centre stage. The music began to slow to its finish and she bowed. everybody applauded and cheered - even me.

The strange man bounced back onto the stage receiving a group of loud cheers -

Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!  
Why?

_Topsy turvy!_

Ugly folk, forget your shyness

_Topsy turvy!_

You could soon be called Your Highness!

_Put your foulest features on display_  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day

Men every shaped and size were pulled upon the stage - I even notice the gypsy girl help a _man _in a green cloak onto the stage.

One at a time she lifted the revolting mask off each man; as they pulled the most funniest of faces- I couldn't help but laugh.

Finally they reached the last man, it was the man in the green cloak that the gypsy had helped on stage.

When the girl tugged on his ears nothing happened. I saw her draw back in fear as the crowd gasped.

" That's no mask!" I heard someone shout.

" Its his face!"

" It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

I gasped too - a little late though.

I had heard stories of the _bell ringer; _of how he was a cursed and monstrous creature who ate the little children of the village. His face was….well!…..different…… where his left eyebrow should have been it was a large lump which stretched to the top of his forehead; making it look at a slant. His nose was flat making it look like a pigs snout. He was small and had a badly hunched shoulder/back.

I felt my mother grasped my elbow tightly in protection and I looked up to see her eyes wide like saucers.

Suddenly I realized the jester - for from what I gathered that's what he was- was speaking.

"…Please! Don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is Quasimodo the hunchback of Notre Dame."

Ev'rybody!  
_  
Once a year we throw a party here in town_

Hail to the king!

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

Oh, what a king!

_Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown_

Girls, give a kiss

_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day_

We've never had a king like this

And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
_Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day_

The crowd began to cheer and chant Quasimodo's name; and I even noticed he was crying with happiness- I smiled at this, he wasn't so bad after all.

But this all changed!

Out of no where a tomato came out from the crowd and him square in the face.

The crowd fell silent for a few moment and then everyone started laughing - except me and Quasimodo who looked heart broken.

Then more food came, hitting him - causing him to slip over with his attempt to escape the jeering crowd.

I couldn't stand it anymore - I shot up out of my seat and tried to run towards the stage to help but only managed to get trapped into the crowd - I never heard my mothers shout-_" No Annette!"_

The guards which surrounded the area began to throw rope around tying him helplessly towards the crowds continuous assaults.

Tears filled my eyes for this forsaken creature before me, but I would not let them spill.

" Somebody help him" I whispered to no one and everyone.

Then as if my answers had been answered, the gypsy woman began to walk up the steps towards him.

She whispered something to him, but I did not here what for I was too far away.

I did not notice Frollo had stood until he shouted -

" You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once."

" Yes your highness, just as soon as I free this poor creature." she shouted back at him.

" I forbid it!" was the reply, but the gypsy paid no heed and cut the rope loose with her dagger; helping the bell ringer to stand.

" You will pay for this defiance."

" So it seems we have crowned the wrong fool, the only fool I see here… is you!" she declares throwing the belled jesters hat at him.

I turn in time to see Frollo muttered something to the guard beside him; he clicks his fingers and more guards appear surrounding the gypsy girl.

_Oh no!_

" Hmm! Let me see… one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight , nine ,ten….so there's ten of you and one of me" she sniffs mockingly pulling a handkerchief out of her dress, " what's a poor girl to do… boo hoo!"

Without a word she blows hard into the handkerchief and the same mist from earlier surrounds her; making her disappear.

I heard a gasp; but then realized it was me.

_How do they do that! -_I thought.

I heard - even from were I was sitting- Frollo mutter - " witchcraft!"

I couldn't believe it.

What a day- could it get any worse- could it get any better.

Suddenly I felt someone's gaze on me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, I looked around and my gaze fell on jet black ones- I gasped.

It was the _man _again from earlier! He stood a few feet away from me.

His attention was glued on me , a small frown on his face- then his eyes wandered down my body as if appraising me- he must of then felt that I was watching him for his eyes met mine again.

I looked over at the stage to see Quasimodo had gone when I looked up again he was merely inches away from me, scaring me so much I had to back step to put space between us but his voice made me pause -

" Do not fear me _ma petite ,_I will not harm you."

" You're the man from the stage?" - _ok that was a dumb question_.

He bowed deeply and held out his hand -

" Clopin Trouillefou, at your service my lady. And you are?"

" Annette pollard." I took his gloved hand in mine for a hand shake; but then he did the unexpected - he planted a small kiss on the palm - not the knuckle- of my hand. and he gave me wide grin and winked. I lowered my eyes and head ; blushing hotly, there had been a look in his eye which I didn't recognise.

"_Annette_!" a voice shouted and I turned to see who it was- it was my mother.

When I turned back to say goodbye, he was gone.

" Come Annette! Let's go home I've had enough!" I heard my mother say as she grasped my hand leading me away - no of us noticed the jet black eyes following our every movement.


End file.
